Lima Detik
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: Canon / "Pertemukan aku dengan Alyss," ujar laki-laki berambut hitam itu / What will happen next? / Chapter 4 Updated / RnR?
1. Detik Pertama : Sosok

**.**

**A Pandora Hearts Fiction**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s) may occur. Romance Straight. **

.:.

_Detik pert__ama, aku menangkap sosok dirimu,_

_Detik kedua, aku menatap lekat-lekat wajahmu_

_Detik ketiga, jantungku mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya_

_Detik keempat, aku telah kalah melawan pesonamu_

_Detik kelima, kau pergi._

.:.

**Lima Detik © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Suara detikan jarum jam menggema di sebuah ruangan luas. Cat abu-abu yang menempel di dinding ruangan mulai mengelupas. Lantai marmer yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun diselimuti hamparan karpet beludru merah marun. Sebuah sofa empuk tertata rapi di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sebuah cermin berhias ukiran yang detil berdiri di dekat jajaran sofa.

Sebuah tangan asik memainkan pita biru yang terikat di leher sebuah boneka kelinci. Iris violet pemilik tangan itu nampak bosan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, cemberut. Anak rambut cokelatnya yang panjang sesekali tertiup angin yang melewati jendela menara. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari boneka kelinci putih miliknya. Iris violetnya menatap datar ke arah semak belukar di bawah menaranya.

Angin kembali berhembus lembut ketika sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Gadis itu melemparkan bonekanya asal-asalan ke dalam ruangan. Tangannya membantu tubuhnya agar bisa duduk di ambang jendela. Iris violetnya menatap dalam-dalam ke arah semak belukar di bawah sana.

Hup.

Bruuk.

Sraak.

Gadis beriris violet itu melompat dari ketinggian menara. Tubuhnya jatuh membentur tanah lalu terpental ke arah semak belukar. Untungnya tak ada luka yang serius, hanya ada beberapa lecet yang akan cepat sembuh. Dengan segera gadis itu berdiri di antara semak-semak dan membersihkan gaun lolitanya yang kotor. Iris violetnya sedikit berbinar senang ketika melihat sebuah jalan yang menjauhi menara tempat tinggalnya.

"Dunia luar..." ujar gadis itu pelan sambil berjalan maju tanpa memperhatikan semak belukar yang mengganggu jalannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.:.

_Tahukah kau? Satu jam dapat terasa seperti__ satu detik._

_Namun, ada yang lebih parah._

_Satu hari dapat terasa seperti__ satu detik._

.:.

Sepasang iris violet itu berbinar senang ketika menatap indahnya dunia luar. Ia menatap keindahan dunia yang sesungguhnya. Buliran air segar terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Tebing-tebing curam membingkai air terjun itu. Pepohonan lebat tumbuh di sekitar sungai. Bunga-bunga cantik bermekaran dan dihinggapi para kupu-kupu, lebah dan burung kolibri. Suara deburan air yang membentur air sungai begitu memanjakan telinga. Gadis berambut cokelat itu masih membeku karena takjub akan keindahan alam.

"Ke-kenapa aku baru keluar sekarang? Padahal di luar sini begitu indah." gumam gadis itu sambil mendekati sungai yang meliuk-liuk.

Gadis itu menatap bayangan dirinya di air sungai. Entah mengapa, bercermin di air sungai yang menyegarkan lebih menarik daripada bercermin di cermin tua dengan bingkai yang diukir secara mendetil. Gadis itu mencelupkan jari tangannya ke air sungai yang mengalir. Rasanya segar dan menyenangkan. Seutas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Rupanya kau senang bermain di luar menara, Alice?"

Senyum langsung sirna dari wajah gadis bernama Alice ketika melihat bayangannya di cermin yang berambut cokelat berubah menjadi putih seperti salju murni. Iris violetnya menatap tajam ke dalam iris violet bayangannya yang terlihat berbinar senang. Bibir Alice yang melengkung ke bawah menandakan rasa tidak sukanya pada bayangan berambut putih tersebut. Sementara itu, bibir bayangan Alice membentuk sebuah senyum senang.

"Pergi!" suara Alice keluar dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Yaah, aku tak akan mengganggumu lebih jauh kali ini," ucap bayangan Alice sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

Alice terus menatap bayangan itu dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Ia menunggu warna rambut bayangannya di air kembali berwarna cokelat. Bayangan Alice sedikit terkekeh pelan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Alice.

"Sampai jumpa, Alice."

Seiring dengan kalimat itu, warna rambut di bayangan Alice perlahan menjadi cokelat kembali. Semakin lama warna seputih salju itu hilang dari bayangannya. Ekspresi wajah bayangannya kembali mengikuti ekspresi wajah Alice yang sebenarnya.

Setelah kepergian bayangan dirinya yang berambut putih, gadis beriris violet itu tampak kembali senang. Iris violetnya berbinar senang ketika jemarinya menyiprat-nyiprat air ke segala arah. Rasa segar yang mengalir di tangannya begitu menyenangkan. Gadis itu hingga tak sadar dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam sungai yang tak terlalu dalam. Aliran air menyegarkan menerpa pinggangnya, sedangkan tangannya tetap sibuk menyipratkan air. Bagian bawah gaun lolitanya basah kuyup dan melayang-layang di sungai yang mengalir.

Tanpa Alice sadari, sepasang iris _emerald_ menatap dari balik semak-semak. Sepasang bola mata dari tadi mengawasi setiap gerakan Alice, terus menerus menatapnya. Namun bola mata itu tak dapat melihat wajah Alice. Gadis berambut cokelat dengan iris violet yang sedang bermain air itu membelakangi orang misterius tersebut.

"Siapa gadis itu?" bisik sosok di antara rimbunan semak beri. Mata _emerald_nya terus mengamati Alice dengan rasa penasaran.

Grosak.

Bruuk.

Semak-semak itu saling bergesekan hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup jelas didengar. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang jatuh terantuk tanah. Badannya menelungkup di atas rerumputan hijau. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sungai dimana seorang gadis tadi asyik bermain-main. Namun iris _emerald_ itu langsung kecewa ketika melihat tak ada seseorang selain dirinya di daerah itu.

"Dia pergi begitu saja, padahal aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya." dengus laki-laki sedikit kecewa.

Iris _emerald_ itu sedikit berbinar senang ketika melihat sesuatu teronggok di samping sungai dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Tanpa basa-basi laki-laki pirang tersebut berdiri dan menghampiri seonggok kain basah. Tangannya segera meraih kain itu dan dibeberkannya di udara. Ia sedikit terperangah. Yang ia pegang sekarang adalah rok gaun lolita yang dirobek secara paksa. Dan di atas rerumputan dimana sobekan gaun itu tadi tergeletak terdapat sepasang sepatu fantofel berwarna ungu tua berhias pita kecil.

"Jaacck!" pekik sebuah suara.

Srak.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda muncul dari balik semak-semak. Iris _ruby_ miliknya nampak kaget menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah memegang robekan sebuah gaun lolita. Wanita itu segera mendekat ke arah laki-laki pirang yang dipanggilnya Jack.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu?" tanyanya penasaran sambil memperhatikan kain yang dipegang Jack.

"Sobekan gaun, Charlotte." jawab Jack santai sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa ada yang seperti ini padamu?" Charlotte bertanya balik dan merebut sobekan gaun itu. Jack hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Ketika Jack membungkuk untuk memungut sepatu berpita itu, iris Jack menemukan sesuatu, sebuah jejak kaki yang mengarah ke hutan. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menegakkan punggungnya. Dengan langkah santai laki-laki pirang itu segera berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki basah yang ditinggalkan gadis itu.

"Aku mau ke tempat gadis itu dulu, Lotti~" ujar Jack yang sudah menghilang di antara pepohonan hutan yang berdaun rimbun.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlambat menyadarinya.

"JAACCCK!" teriak Charlotte sebal sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

**Detik Pertama : Sosok – End**

**

* * *

**

Arigato gozaimasu #bow.

Hiehehe, saya kembali ke FPHI semuaa :* #kicked, eheh, entahlah~ tiba-tiba ada inspirasi saja untuk menulis di fandom ini. Nah, soal fic ini. Memang sengaja chap awal dibuat pendek, heheh. Lalu, sesuai judulnya yang berbau lima, fic ini nantinya fiveshots! Yeahuhuhu~ #gaje.

Tapi, yah, minta pendapat aja dulu deh.

**KEEP** or **DELETE**?

No vote to keep this, then it means delete~ XD


	2. Detik Kedua : Wajah & Diri

**.**

**A Pandora Hearts Fiction**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s) may occur. Romance Straight. Gombalness may occur.**

.:.

_Detik pertama, aku menangkap sosok dirimu,_

_Detik kedua, aku menatap lekat-lekat wajahmu_

_Detik ketiga, jantungku mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya_

_Detik keempat, aku telah kalah melawan pesonamu_

_Detik kelima, kau pergi._

.:.

**Lima Detik © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Daun-daun semak beri bergesekan hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik pelan. Sepasang tangan menyibakkan perlahan rimbunan daun yang menutupi jalannya untuk mengikuti sebuah jejak kaki basah yang terbentuk di atas tanah. Sepasang kaki yang dialasi sepatu buts putih terus berjalan menjelajahi hutan lembab tersebut. Tangan itu kembali menyibakkan daun-daun dan akar gantung pohon yang mengganggu jalan dan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian, secarik senyum muncul di wajah laki-laki bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

"Waa... aku baru tahu ada bangunan seperti ini di tengah hutan." ujar laki-laki itu sambil menatap sebuah bangunan di hadapannya. Iris _emerald_nya berbinar senang.

Sebuah menara berbentuk silinder berdiri tegak di tengah hutan tropis. Menara dengan sebuah pintu kayu _elm_ itu hanya dilapisi cat berwarna putih yang sudah kusam dan mengelupas di sana-sini. Di beberapa bagian, catnya sudah benar-benar mengelupas dan menunjukkan bahan dasarnya yang berupa batu-bata berwarna merah bata kusam. Hanya ada tiga bingkai jendela yang menempel di dinding menara tersebut. Puncak menara setinggi kurang lebih sepuluh meter itu berbentuk kerucut, namun ada sebuah ruangan di atas sana.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu menara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Saat ia akan mengetuk pintu itu lagi, pintu kayu di hadapannya terbuka sedikit sehingga memperlihatkan deretan anak tangga yang bersusun ke atas.

"Aku masuk ya, siapa pun tuan rumahnya." ujar Jack, nama laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata _emerald _itu.

Kriet.

Pintu _elm_ itu berdecit pelan ketika tangan Jack membukanya lebih lebar. Sepatu buts putih yang membalut kaki Jack mulai menapaki deretan anak tangga yang mengular ke atas. Lantai yang licin, dinding yang lembab serta tangga tanpa susuran tidak membuat Jack mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik ke atas menara. Laki-laki itu terus naik meniti satu persatu anak tangga hingga ia sampai pada jendela yang paling rendah. Mata _emerald_ Jack menatap keluar melalui kaca jendela yang berdebu.

"Dari sini yang terlihat hanyalah pohon-pohon mengelilingi menara. Menara ini jadi seperti terpenjara di antara pepohonan lebat." ujar Jack yang mengintip lewat salah satu bagian permukaan kaca berbentuk lingkaran yang tidak berdebu.

Jack kembali menaiki anak tangga yang licin satu persatu. Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding batu yang lembab dan licin. Ia harus super hati-hati saat menaiki tangga yang mengular ke atas menara tersebut. Dititinya satu persatu anak tangga itu hingga ia berada pada suatu lantai tanpa anak tangga. Ia menatap di sebelah kirinya ada deretan anak tangga lagi yang terus mengular naik ke atas menara. Sedangkan di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah pintu kayu. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan ke arah pintu itu dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Tok. Tok.

"Ada orang?" ujar Jack sembari mengetuk pintu.

Kriet.

Pintu kayu _elm_ di hadapan Jack terbuka. Rupanya pintu itu tidak terkunci ataupun tertutup erat sehingga dengan sebuah dorongan pelan dari tangan Jack yang mengetuk pintu dapat membuatnya terbuka.

Saat pintu _elm_ terbuka semakin lebar, iris _emerald_ Jack ikut terbuka semakin lebar. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Di dalam ruangan itu, seorang gadis berambut cokelat menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka dengan sepasang iris violet yang berbinar kaget bercampur rasa tak percaya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun lolita berwarna ungu tua dengan sebuah pita besar di bagian kerahnya. Jemari lentiknya tengah memegang sebuah boneka kelinci hitam, sementara di sekitarnya berserakan beberapa boneka. Gadis beriris violet itu duduk dengan manis di atas hamparan karpet beludru berwarna merah marun.

"Aah?" gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Ia masih dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu masih ternganga tak percaya. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Ia masih terdiam membeku di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Sementara gadis berambut cokelat itu merangkak mundur dengan wajah gelisah. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ada orang asing yang seenaknya menerobos tempat tinggalnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah pucat.

Guratan ketakutan jelas tergambar pada kulit wajah yang putih bersih itu. Jemarinya yang lentik menekan boneka kelinci di tangannya sekuat tenaga sebagai penyalur rasa takut. Kakinya mendorong tubuhnya untuk terus mundur menjauhi laki-laki asing yang tak dikenalnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding yang dingin dan lembab.

"Tenanglah. Aku bukan orang jahat, nona." ucap laki-laki berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Ia tersenyum ramah.

Jack melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu menutup pintu _elm_ di belakangnya.

"Namaku Jack," ujar Jack sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Jack lagi.

Kini ia sudah berjongkok di depan gadis beriris violet tersebut. Jack menyunggingkan senyuman ramah. Perlahan cengkraman tangan gadis itu pada bonekanya mulai mengendur. Warna mulai kembali merayapi wajahnya yang cantik. Tadinya wajahnya begitu pucat seolah semua darah telah tersedot dari wajahnya. Iris violetnya mulai terlihat teduh, tak ada rasa takut yang tersirat lagi.

"Alice." jawabnya agak parau.

Jack tersenyum ramah lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Awalnya iris violet Alice hanya memperhatikan tangan Jack yang terulur ke arahnya dalam diam. Perlahan Alice menyambut uluran tangan Jack dengan tangan kanannya. Sebuah genggaman hangat. Sebuah perkenalan antara dua orang yang belum pernah mengenal sebelumnya, namun pernah bertemu.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Keduanya masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangan yang hangat dan menentramkan hati. _Emerald_ menatap jauh ke dalam violet. Violet menatap jauh ke dalam _emerald_. Saling pandang tiada lelah dalam detik-detik yang sunyi.

Iris _emerald_ Jack menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap senti wajah gadis di hadapannya. Kulitnya langsat dan bersinar cerah. Bola mata dengan iris violet cerah itu berbinar indah. Beberapa anak rambut cokelat jatuh ke dahinya yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Bibir tipisnya berwarna merah muda. Hidungnya juga mancung. Jack sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya ia dapat bertemu dengan gadis seperti Alice. Hari ini pasti hari keberuntungannya.

Mereka akan terus berpandangan dalam waktu yang terus berjalan jika saja jam kuno yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan tidak berdentang begitu keras. Jam tua itu berdentang keras hingga menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Dentangannya menyadarkan Jack dan Alice yang seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh mata satu sama lain.

"Ah, maaf." ujar Jack sembari melepaskan tangannya. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang ketika ia melepaskan tangannya.

Alice hanya menarik mundur tangannya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk boneka kelinci hitam berpita merah. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Ia sedang tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya yang terasa aneh. Bibirnya terkunci rapat serapat mungkin.

"Hm..." iris _emerald_ Jack menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup luas dengan lantai marmer indah. Sayangnya cat abu-abu yang menempel di dinding ruangan sudah kusam dan mulai mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Di salah satu bagian dinding, terdapat bingkai jendela kedua yang ditemukan Jack di dalam menara. Sebuah gorden tipis berwarna putih menari-nari pelan karena tertiup angin. Di sudut ruangan yang tidak jauh dari jendela tersebut, jam kuno yang membuat Jack kaget berdiri kokoh walaupun sudah berumur puluhan tahun. Di sebelah jam tersebut berdiri sebuah lemari kayu berisi bermacam-macam boneka. Di sebelah rak kayu tersebut, Alice duduk di atas hamparan beludru merah marun. Sebuah sofa empuk tertata rapi di sudut ruangan yang lain. Sebuah cermin berhias ukiran yang detil berdiri di dekat jajaran sofa.

"Hei Alice, apa kau tinggal seorang diri di menara ini?" tanya Jack sehabis memandangi seisi ruangan.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap iris _emerald_ Jack sesaat lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada boneka kelinci di tangannya. Rasanya tidak enak saat ingat kembali bahwa ia selalu sendiri di menara itu.

Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang itu sepertinya melihat guratan rasa sedih karena kesepian di wajah Alice. Jack merogoh sesuatu di kantung mantel hijau zambrudnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik kecil berbentuk persegi. Tangannya membukan tutup kotak musik tersebut. Sebuah senyum menghias bibir Jack ketika untaian melodi indah mengalun.

Alice langsung mencari sumber lantunan melodi itu. Iris violetnya menatap kotak musik di tangan Jack dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu melepaskan pegangannya pada boneka kelinci hitam tadi. Ia merangkak maju mendekati kotak musik yang berada di tangan Jack.

"Kau suka musik, Alice?" tanya Jack sambil mengulurkan kotak musik itu ke arah Alice.

Dengan mata berbinar senang, Alice menerima kotak musik yang diulurkan Jack. Matanya mengikuti seekor kelinci yang melompat-lompat di dalam kotak musik tersebut.

"Aku suka sekali..." jawab Alice tanpa menatap Jack.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memiliki kotak musik itu. Aku dapat membuat kotak musik lain kapan saja kumau." balas Jack sambil tersenyum. Iris _emerald_nya memperhatikan perilaku gadis di depannya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jack. Ia tersenyum tulus dengan lebar.

"Kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Alice girang.

Jack hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Alice terperangah tidak percaya lalu menatap sekilas kotak musik di tangannya. Pandangannya kembali ke arah Jack yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata menentramkan.

"Benarkah, emm, Jack? Kau baik sekali!" ujar Alice lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Ambil saja kotak musik itu." balas Jack.

Gadis beriris violet itu benar-benar senang. Mulai sekarang ia tak akan kesepian di menaranya yang sunyi. Mulai sekarang ada alunan musik indah yang akan menemaninya di menaranya selain boneka kelinci hitam kesayangannya. Mulai sekarang, hari-harinya tak akan sesepi dahulu. Ia mempunyai teman baru, Jack.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Tak terasa matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Berkas-berkas sinar berwarna jingga menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Tak ada kaokan burung yang beramai-ramai kembali ke sarangnya untuk beristirahat di malam hari. Waktu seolah berjalan begitu cepat bagi Alice dan Jack yang asik mengobrol di sebuah ruangan yang ada di menara Alice.

"Baiklah, Alice. Hari sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang, tetapi besok aku akan kembali lagi kok." ujar Jack sambil berdiri dari atas sofa empuk. Ia menatap gadis berambut cokelat yang tampak kecewa.

Jack tersenyum pada gadis itu sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Meski senyumannya tak dibalas, Jack segera berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Jack!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Janji ya kau akan kesini lagi besok!" ujar Alice dengan lantang.

Laki-laki beriris emerald itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menuruni deretan anak tangga agar bisa keluar dari menara dimana Alice tinggal. Saat sampai pada anak tangga paling bawah, Jack menatap ke atas sebentar sambil tersenyum.

'Aku akan kesini lagi, Alice. Untuk melihat wajahmu, untuk menyapa dirimu.'

**Detik kedua : Wajah**** & Diri – End**

**

* * *

**

Arigato gozaimasuu #bow.

Fufufu, akhirnya chap 2 kelar juga. Argh. Saya stress deh sama fic ini sendiri. Romensnya gombal -_- Ah tapi ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur muehehe 3:D. Ehehe, pokoknya saya berterima kasih sekali deh sama yang sudah baca fic abal begini. Dan terima kasih saya lebih besar lagi buat yang review :3. Maaf baru sempat bales review lewat PM.

pengecualian buat Cecania Kuroshiyu (anony) :

hehe, sudah di keep. arigato sudah review ne, mind to read and review again? ;]

Akhir kata, desu :

**R E V I E W ?**


	3. Detik Ketiga : Alice Lain

**.**

**A Pandora Hearts Fiction**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s) may occur. Romance Straight. Gombalness may occur. OOCness may occur.**

.:.

_Detik pertama, aku menangkap sosok dirimu,_

_Detik kedua, aku menatap lekat-lekat wajahmu_

_Detik ketiga, jantungku mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya_

_Detik keempat, aku telah kalah melawan pesonamu_

_Detik kelima, kau pergi._

.:.

**Lima Detik © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sang raja siang menyembul malu-malu di ufuk timur. Burung-burung kecil berkicauan di antara keheningan pagi. Tetes-tetes embun sisa udara dingin malam hari menyusuri tulang-tulang dedaunan. Buaian angin yang bertiup lembut ikut menambah semarak suasana pagi hari.

Sinar mentari menelusup masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan melalui sela-sela tirai jendela yang terbuka. Cahaya pagi menimpa wajah seoorang gadis berambut cokelat yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terbujur di atas sebuah sofa panjang. Gaun tidurnya nampak sangat kusut. Perlahan, kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyorot matanya.

"Ah!" gadis itu langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Seorang laki-laki bermantel _plum_ berdiri di depan jendela ruangan. Ia membelakangi gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh tirai putih yang menari-nari ditiup angin. Siluetnya nampak bercahaya ditimpa cahaya pagi. Sebuah kipas perak berada di genggaman tangan bersarungnya.

"Pagi, Alice," sapa laki-laki itu.

Alice menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Mau apa kau?" sergah Alice dengan nada kasar.

"Aku hanya mengunjungimu, tawanan manisku," jawab laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ tersebut. Ia membuka kipasnya dengan satu hentakan tangan dan meletakkan kipas perak itu tepat di depan bibirnya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. Sekuat apa pun untuk mencoba berani pada laki-laki Barma itu, Alice tak pernah dapat menghilangkan gemetarannya. Pikirannya berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyahuti laki-laki itu sementara ia berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, Alice sayang," ucap laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ tersebut.

"Rufus Barma tidak suka barang kesayangan yang selama ini disembunyikannya ditemukan orang lain," desis Rufus sambil berbalik badan. Iris _ruby_ miliknya berkilat marah. Kakinya mulai menapakkan langkah mendekat ke arah Alice yang semakin gemetaran.

Tangan bersarung itu mengarahkan dagu Alice agar gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. Kipas perak Rufus telah terlipat sempurna dan tak menutupi bibirnya lagi. Kini bibir Rufus berada tepat di samping telinga Alice.

"Aku tahu kau bertemu Jack Vessalius kemarin, kelinci manis," ujar Rufus dalam suara yang datar dan sarat akan ancaman.

"Ti-tidak. Aku–"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku baik-baik, Alice."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung terdiam. Iris violetnya dipenuhi rasa takut sementara tubuhnya terus gemetaran. Ia terlalu takut pada laki-laki yang mengurungnya di menara itu. Ia takut –juga benci– pada Rufus Barma yang mengisolasinya dari dunia luar.

"Jangan tunjukkan dirimu pada orang lain lagi selain aku," ujar Rufus tetap dalam suara yang datar dan mengancam.

"Mengerti?"

Alice mengangguk dalam diam. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri serapat mungkin.

"Bagus, kelinci manis," ucap Rufus sambil mengelus helaian rambut halus Alice yang menunduk dan masih gemetaran. Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terbentuk di sudut bibir laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helaian anak rambut berwarna cokelat jatuh menjuntai ke bawah ketika Alice menunduk untuk memungut sebuah kotak kecil di lantai marmer. Gadis itu menegakkan punggungnya kembali sambil tetap memandangi kotak di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Alice bingung.

Tangan kanan Alice membuka penutup kotak, sementara tangan kirinya menopang kotak hitam itu. Sebuah melodi menenangkan menyeruak keluar. Nada-nada indah tersebut begitu menetramkan hati Alice. Beban hidup yang selama ini menumpuk di pikiran dan hatinya serasa menguap dalam sekejap.

Krieet.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Kepala berambut _blonde_ menyembul di antara daun pintu dan pintu kayu tersebut. Iris _emerald_ miliknya berbinar senang. Sebuah senyum yang bagaikan obat bius tersungging di bibirnya. Ia mendorong pintu sehingga terbuka seutuhnya. Dengan senyum yang tetap tersungging, ia melangkah memasuki ruangan Alice.

"Pagi, Alice. Aku menepati janji kan?" ujarnya tetap dengan senyum di bibir.

Tangan Alice menutup tutup kotak musik tersebut. Kedua alis kecokelatannya mengerut. Iris violet miliknya memandang laki-laki pirang di hadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Alice berkali-kali memandangi laki-laki itu dari atas ke bawah. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Siapa kau? Sok kenal," ujar Alice ketus.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu membuang mukanya ke arah jendela ruangan. Iris emerald laki-laki itu sekarang yang mengerut. Ia memandangi Alice dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Hei, kau pasti bercanda. Kemarin kita berbicara banyak hal dan bermain bersama! Hahaha. Alice, kau tak pantas berpura-pura seperti itu," sahut laki-laki pirang tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Alice bergantian.

Alice menoleh sebentar. Ia memandangi laki-laki itu sebentar lalu kembali membuang mukanya ke arah jendela.

"Bohong! Aku tak kenal kau!" sergah Alice.

"Hei Alice! Aku Jack! Masa tidak ingat?" sahut Jack dengan alis yang hampir bertautan.

Alice menggeleng dengan cepat. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sebal. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai ruangan. Jack memandang gadis di depannya sambil berpikir. Ia bergumam pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk mengajak Alice bersalaman.

"Kalau begitu, mari berkenalan lagi," ucap Jack sambil tersenyum.

Iris violet Alice memandangi tangan Jack yang terulur ke arahnya sejenak. Akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Jack dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku Alice. Hanya Alice," ujar Alice memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Jack, Jack Vessalius," sahut Jack.

"..."

Jack memandangi gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. Secara fisik, ia sama dengan kemarin. Sama persis, tak ada bedanya sedikit pun. Namun untuk sifatnya, jelas-jelas sifat Alice hari ini berbeda dengan Alice yang Jack temui kemarin. Iris emerald Jack memperhatikan iris violet di hadapannya dengan seksama. Ia berusaha mencari tahu mengapa Alice berbeda jauh dari yang kemarin.

"..."

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Alice sebal sambil menarik tangannya. Laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu hanya tersenyum canggung sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Tetapi gadis berambut cokelat itu bolak-balik menggelengkan kepala sebal untuk menolak permintaan maaf Jack.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kota? Terserah kau mau meminta apa, Alice," ujar Jack sambil menahan tangan Alice. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke belakang dengan sorot mata berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat agar tak kehilangan kesempatan langka tersebut.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara tapak kaki kuda memenuhi udara di sekitar jalan-jalan utama sebuah kota kecil. Kereta-kereta kuda muncul silih berganti, baik yang membawa penumpang maupun bahan makanan atau kebutuhan lainnya. Di kanan kiri jalan utama, berdiri berbagai bangunan dari batu. Ada pula bangunan kayu yang dijadikan toko-toko kecil. Penduduk kota memenuhi jalan-jalan utama. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Di tengah keramaian kota, seorang gadis bertudung merah marun nampak sangat senang. Iris violetnya berbinar bahagia. Di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya.

"Jack! Apa ini? Eh, kalau yang itu?" iris violet Alice terus berbinar ceria.

"Hm? Pelan-pelan, Alice," jawab Jack lembut. Ia hendak mengusap kepala Alice, tetapi ternyata gadis itu sudah tak ada di sebelahnya lagi. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia mencari sesosok gadis bertudung merah marun di tengah keramaian kota.

"HEI KAU! APA-APAAN INI?"

Jack segera menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Iris _emerald_nya menemukan sebuah toko kecil dengan penjual yang berteriak-teriak marah dan seorang gadis bertudung yang asik melahap beberapa daging bakar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan sang penjual tersebut. Dengan segera Jack berlari ke arah toko tersebut.

"Alice!" panggil Jack seraya menyambar tangan mungil gadis itu.

Gadis bertudung tersebut menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap wajah Jack dengan tatapan _innocent_. Iris violetnya menatap ke arah iris _emerald_ Jack dengan penuh tanda tanya. Di sekitar bibirnya terdapat sisa-sisa daging yang menempel. Jack hanya menatap Alice sambil membisu. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya bekerja secara tidak normal. Jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Uh!" Alice melepaskan genggaman tangan Jack dan kembali melahap daging-daging bakar di kedua tangannya tanpa kenal ampun.

"HEI NONA!" teriakan penjual toko menyadarkan Jack.

"Alice," panggil Jack lembut. Tangannya kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Alice menarik tangannya dengan kasar lalu menoleh ke arah Jack dengan pandangan membunuh.

"APA SIH? Kau menggangguku!" sergah Alice ketus. Ia melanjutkan acara makan dagingnya.

Jack terdiam. Tiba-tiba perasaan Jack tidak enak. Ia dapat merasakan hawa pembunuh dari sampingnya. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, sang penjual tampak menunduk ke bawah disertai hawa pembunuh di sekitarnya. Pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tuan, apa anda yang bertanggung jawab terhadap nona ini?" suara pedagang itu sangat datar dan dingin, seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menanyakan permintaan terakhir korbannya.

Glek.

Jack menelan ludahnya. Ia melirik ke arah Alice yang nampak damai lalu kembali menatap penjual daging bakar tersebut. Jack tersenyum kecut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenyang, kenyang!" ujar Alice senang sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Di belakang Alice yang terlihat sangat senang, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang menyeret langkahnya sambil menunduk. Ia memandangi sebuah dompet yang nampak kosong tak berisi di tangannya. Ia meratapi nasibnya kehilangan isi dompetnya untuk membayar daging-daging yang dimakan Alice –dan jumlah daging yang dimakan Alice tidak hanya satu dua, tetapi puluhan.

Alice menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyadari Jack terlihat berbeda dari Jack yang tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jack? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat," ujar Alice sambil menatap Jack yang masih loyo.

Jack terdiam membisu. Ia tak menyahuti kata-kata gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Alice memandang Jack sejenak lalu menoleh ke sekitar. Ia langsung duduk di atas tumpukan kotak kayu berisi bahan makanan. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jack memandang tingkah laku Alice dengan sedikit heran.

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu kau sampai bersemangat lagi! Kau tidak seru jika lemas seperti itu! Huh," ujar Alice sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Jack tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha. Turunlah Alice. Aku sudah tidak lemas lagi kok," ujar Jack sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Alice.

"Ayo keliling kota lagi. Aku sudah berjanji padamu 'kan?" sambung Jack. Alice menerima uluran tangan Jack dan melompat turun dari tumpukan kotak kayu tersebut. Gadis berambut cokelat itu memandang ke bawah dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

Jack menggenggam tangan Alice dengan lembut dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, memandu Alice untuk menjelajahi berbagai sudut kota tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana lagi, Jack?" tanya Alice sambil menatap ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Jack tersenyum kecil. "Ke rumahku."

Blam.

Sebuah pintu kayu _elm_ besar tertutup. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi dengan lampu gantung mewah adalah tempat dimana Jack dan Alice berada. Gadis berambut cokelat itu melepas tudungnya sehingga rambut cokelatnya yang halus jatuh ke bahunya. Iris violet Alice menatap setiap sudut ruangan besar nan mewah itu dengan takjub.

"Kereeen," ujar Alice takjub. Jack hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Alice.

Seorang _maid_ datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menunduk untuk memberi hormat. Ia memegang sebuah nampan perak dengan sebuah memo kecil di atasnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk sebagai tanda hormat, ia menyodorkan nampan tersebut ke arah Jack. Iris _emerald_ Jack membaca untaian kata di memo tersebut dengan cepat.

"Baik, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi," ujar Jack pada _maid_ itu.

"Ada apa, Jack?" tanya Alice.

Jack menghembuskan nafasnya. Tiba-tiba ia berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Alice dengan tangan kanannya. Iris _emerald_nya menatap ke dalam iris violet Alice yang bertanya-tanya. "Bersediakah kau datang ke pesta bersamaku, Alice?"

Iris violet Alice terbelalak. Pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Emm," gumam Alice sambil tersipu malu. Jack tersenyum melihat wajah Alice yang merona.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa itu pesta. Aku malu bertanya padamu sebenarnya," jawab Alice sambil menunduk lebih dalam. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. Rupanya ia salah sangka. Ia kira Alice malu untuk menjawab iya.

Jack bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

"Apa ada daging?" tanya Alice dengan mulut ternganga dan air liur menetes karena membayangkan daging.

"Hahaha." Tawa Jack terdengar cukup keras. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Alice.

"Kalau begitu, apa pun artinya pesta itu, aku IKUT!" ujar Alice senang. Jack tersenyum melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu tertawa manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang dewi malam telah muncul untuk menerangi dunia yang gelap. Angin dingin berhembus kencang malam itu. Namun, itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi orang-orang yang berkumpul di sebuah _hall_ mansion. Dentingan piano yang dipadu petikan gitar, cello, dan harpa mengalun indah dari _hall_ tersebut. Orang-orang yang hadir di sana masing-masing mengenakan baju-baju indah dan topeng.

Tap.

Sebuah sepatu berwarna perak menapak ke tanah. Pasangan sepatu tersebut ikut menapak ke tanah disertai juntaian gaun bewarna indigo. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan topeng bulu berwarna hitam baru saja turun dari sebuah kereta kuda. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan topeng perak. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan diri untuk membimbingnya ke dalam mansion. Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan laki-laki betopeng perak tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan mengerti apa itu pesta, Alice," bisik laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Uh, pasti pesta itu sangat merepotkan. Sampai aku harus pakai gaun merepotkan dan topeng bulu menyebalkan ini. Oh, aku melupakan bagian paling menyebalkannya. Aku harus memakai sepatu tinggi ini hingga kesulitan berjalan," omel Alice sambil berusaha menata cara berjalannya.

"Hahaha. Tapi 'kan tadi kau sudah dapat pelajaran singkat dari salah seorang _maid_," sahut Jack seraya memberikan sebuah kertas dengan pita pada penjaga pintu masuk.

"Nah, Alice, inilah pesta," ujar Jack sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Alice.

Iris violet Alice terbelalak. Berpasang-pasang manusia bergerak bersamaan mengikuti alunan melodi yang indah. Sekelompok manusia asik bercakap-cakap dengan tangan memegang segelas _wine_. Di salah satu sudut _hall_, sekelompok pemusik sibuk memainkan instrumennya sendiri-sendiri. Di sudut lain, tertata meja-meja yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman lezat di atasnya. Beberapa orang berseragam _maid_ dan _butler_ sibuk menawarkan minuman pada tamu pesta.

"Ayo masuk, Alice," ujar Jack sambil membimbing gadis di sebelahnya untuk menuruni tangga ke _hall_.

"Ternyata pesta tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan, Jack," ujar Alice yang masih memandangi suasana _hall_ tersebut dengan takjub.

Tap.

Alice menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis, Jack ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Alice yang terdiam mematung. Rahang Alice mengeras. Iris violet Alice memandang kosong ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ dengan mantel plum yang berkilauan. Kipas perak yang setia menemaninya terlipat rapi di tangannya. Iris _ruby_ laki-laki itu menatap ke arah Jack yang masih menatap Alice. Wajah laki-laki Barma itu terlihat sangat jelas tanpa topeng.

"Ru-Rufus Barma," gumam Alice dalam suara yang bergetar.

"Jack Vessalius," ujar Rufus Barma dengan suara yang dingin yang telah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

**Detik Ketiga : ****Alice yang lain – End**

* * *

Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Yak, terima kasih telah membaca detik ketiga. Dobel terima kasih deh buat yang baca dan review ;D hahaha. Ehem, sebelumnya saya peringatkan pembaca. Daerah setelah ini adalah daerah bacotnya author. Yang tak mau baca bacotan saya bisa minggir, monggo ;)

Saya sempet heran sendiri sama Jack di cerita ini. Padahal Jack kaya bgt, tapi kok meratapi nasib gara gara bokek duitnya dikuras Alice yak? Apa mungkin dia punya jiwa kikir disini ya? xD yah maaf kalo itu aneh (dan jadi plothole) di fic ini saudara saudara sebangsa setanah air x)

Sekian, update selanjutnya mungkin lama m(_ _)m

Review?


	4. Detik Keempat : Dansa

**.**

**A Pandora Hearts Fiction**

**.**

**Warning! : Typo(s) may occur. Romance Straight. Gombalness may occur. OOCness may occur.**

.:.

_Detik pertama, aku menangkap sosok dirimu,_

_Detik kedua, aku menatap lekat-lekat wajahmu_

_Detik ketiga, jantungku mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya_

_Detik keempat, aku telah kalah melawan pesonamu_

_Detik kelima, kau pergi._

.:.

**Lima Detik © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tap.

Alice menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis, Jack ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Alice yang terdiam mematung. Rahang Alice mengeras. Iris violet Alice memandang kosong ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ dengan mantel plum yang berkilauan. Kipas perak yang setia menemaninya terlipat rapi di tangannya. Iris _ruby_ laki-laki itu menatap ke arah Jack yang masih menatap Alice. Wajah laki-laki Barma itu terlihat sangat jelas tanpa topeng.

"Ru-Rufus Barma," gumam Alice dalam suara yang bergetar.

"Jack Vessalius," ujar Rufus Barma dengan suara yang dingin yang telah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Iris _emerald_ itu menatap ke dalam _ruby_ dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kemudian Jack menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya melepaskan genggaman Alice yang masih terpaku akan kehadiran Rufus Barma. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada Alice yang seperti kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum laki-laki itu mengikuti langkah Rufus.

Gadis berambut cokelat tersebut seperti kembali mendapatkan jiwanya yang sempat hilang. Ia menggertakkan giginya kemudian berbalik pergi. Ia berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang asik menikmati pesta tersebut. Semakin lama, langkah-langkah Alice semakin panjang dan cepat. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di balik topeng yang ia kenakan. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya lagi. Ia takut. Orang yang selama ini gadis itu takuti berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Alice dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki salah satu koridor tanpa memikirkan hal lain selain kabur dari tempat itu.

"Alice." sebuah suara dingin memanggil nama gadis beriris violet tersebut.

Alice berhenti berlari. Ia terdiam memandang seorang laki-laki berambut hitam rapi tengah melihat dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut. Laki-laki itu maju beberapa langkah mendekati Alice.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Alice dingin. Iris violetnya memandang laki-laki di hadapannya dengan pandangan curiga. Entah mengapa, gadis berambut cokelat tersebut tidak menyukainya.

"Aku punya permintaan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berhenti melangkah. Ia membiarkan laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ dengan kipas peraknya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mereka lalui. Ia melepaskan topeng perak yang menutupi wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki _scarlet_ itu menghentikan langkahnya juga. Ia melirik ke belakang dengan iris _ruby_ miliknya yang tampak berkilat licik. Atmosfir di antara mereka berdua tampak tegang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Sir_ Barma?" tanya Jack dengan nada dingin. Ia memberikan sebuah penekanan pada kata _sir_. Iris _emerald_ Jack menatap iris _ruby_ licik Rufus Barma.

Rufus tersenyum simpul. Ia membuka kipas peraknya dalam satu hentakan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas tersebut. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Rufus Barma di saat-saat tertentu. Laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ itu membalikkan badan dan menajamkan pandangannya yang terpusat pada Jack.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Jack Vessalius. Sebuah sumber menuturkan bahwa kau bertemu dengan gadis itu, bahkan tampak sangat akrab dengannya. Apa ada kesalahan sejauh ini dari hal yang kusampaikan?" ujar Rufus dengan iris _ruby_ yang bagaikan api membara dengan cahayanya berkilat-kilat.

Jack hanya diam. Sejauh ini, semua yang disampaikan Rufus benar. Ia tidak dapat mengoreksi apa pun. Melihat reaksi Jack, laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ itu tersenyum tipis di balik kipas peraknya. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi. Dengan posisi membelakangi Jack, ia menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Alice adalah kelinci manis yang sudah kuisolasi dalam jangka waktu yang tergolong sangat lama. Ia milikku. Dan kau telah mengetahui fakta yang satu ini Jack, aku tidak suka hal yang berharga bagiku dan telah kujaga disentuh orang lain. Apalagi kalau orang itu berniat mengambilnya." Kalimat-kalimat tersebut diucapkan Rufus dengan nada yang membuat nyali ciut dan begitu dingin.

"Kau tahu aku orang yang seperti apa, Jack. Pikirkan baik-baik tindakanmu mulai saat ini," desis Rufus pelan, tetapi sangat mengancam.

Sebuah senyum licik terlukis di Rufus. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Ekspresi di wajah Jack tidak dapat terbaca sedikit pun karena poni pirang menutupi sebagian besar wajah saat ia menunduk.

Bruuk.

"Bodoh, bodoh! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" ujar sebuah suara dengan agak parau.

Jack membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang menabrak dirinya telah bersiap untuk pergi. Gadis beriris violet itu tak mengenakan topeng sehingga Jack dapat mengenalinya secara kilat. Dengan cepat tangan laki-laki pirang itu menahan pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Gadis tersebut tersentak kaget. Wajahnya tampak semakin kaget saat tahu yang baru saja ia tabrak adalah Jack. Ia menatap raut wajah Jack yang sedikit aneh. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Jack adalah sebuah ekspresi datar yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Iris _emerald_nya menatap ke dalam iris violet Alice. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" teriak Alice sebal. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Jack yang kuat.

"Alice."

Alice berhenti mengayun-ayunkan tangannya. Ia menatap ke arah laki-laki pirang yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, Alice menurunkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Jack. Iris violetnya menatap penasaran ke arah Jack. Genggaman di tangannya pun mulai mengendur dan akhirnya lepas. Tanpa sadar, tangan Alice menyentuh bagian pipi Jack yang terasa dingin. Ia menaikkan wajah Jack agar dapat melihat ekspresi laki-laki tersebut. Ekspresi Jack masih sama, datar.

"Jack? Kau tidak seperti biasanya tahu!" ujar Alice dengan suara keras.

"Alice."

Gadis beriris violet itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat Jack kembali memanggil namanya dalam suara yang amat pelan dan lembut. Iris _emerald_ itu kini memandangi wajah gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. Alice mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jack. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan...

Krauk.

"Ah!" Jack refleks berteriak kesakitan walaupun pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Alice?" tanya Jack sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah karena digigit oleh gadis itu.

"Aku baca dari salah satu buku saat di perpustakaanmu, ada cara untuk menyemangati dan membuat orang senang. Yaitu dengan menggigit pipi atau bibirnya. Kalau aku sih lebih memilih pipi, kan empuk," ujar Alice polos sambil tersenyum. Jack ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman tulus Alice.

'Aku benar-benar telah kalah melawan pesonamu, Alice.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bulan bersinar keperakan di langit berwarna kelam. Titik-titik cahaya yang berpendar ikut menghiasi angkasa. Buaian angin yang lembut menyapa dedaunan, mengajak mereka menari-nari di malam hari di antara melodi yang dinyanyikan hewan-hewan malam. Di salah satu balkon sebuah mansion, tampak sepasang manusia menikmati buaian angin yang menyentuh kulit mereka. Sang gadis tampak senang memandangi langit malam yang indah. Ia senang berada di luar sana, jauh dari _hall_ mansion dimana orang yang ia takuti berkeliaran. Sementara sang pemuda tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah bahagia sang gadis.

"Jack, kau yakin Rufus Barma ada di hall mansion? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia–" tanya Alice khawatir. Ia melirik ke arah pintu balkon, memastikan tidak ada sosok laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ dengan iris _ruby_.

Jack menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin? Benar-benar yakin?" tanya Alice lagi dengan gelisah. Saat ini, Alice seperti bukan Alice.

"Kau tahu, Alice? Kau tampak manis kalau gelisah," ujar Jack sambil tertawa pelan.

Alice menoleh ke arah Jack dengan terkejut. Pipinya tampak merona. Ia menghindarkan iris violetnya bertemu dengan iris _emerald_ Jack. Entah mengapa, suara sang gadis tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia terdiam tanpa kata.

Jack mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis tersebut. "Alice, kau lebih manis lagi dengan pipi memerah," bisik Jack pelan.

Alice refleks mendorong Jack menjauh, kemudian ia bergeser beberapa langkah. Langkahnya terlihat agak kaku dan kikuk. Ia menatap laki-laki pirang di hadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung disertai pipi yang masih merona. Jack tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Alice.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jack?" teriak Alice sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya berkata dengan jujur," bela Jack yang masih terkikik melihat rona merah di wajah gadis berambut cokelat tersebut.

Rona di pipi Alice semakin memerah. Laki-laki beriris _emerald_ tersebut tertawa semakin keras. Karena merasa terganggu oleh sikap Jack, Alice menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin agar ekspresi di wajahnya tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba saja Alice mendekati Jack yang masih asik tertawa. Ia memukul-mukul badan Jack dengan kekuatan yang tidak tergolong besar. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Alice memukuli dirinya, toh pukulannya tidak sakit.

"Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha."

"Jangan tertawa! Aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa sebal, tetapi ada perasaan lain. Semua campur aduk. Dan dalam situasi seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus apa. Intinya kau menyebalkan, Jack!"

Tiba-tiba tangan besar Jack menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan mungil Alice. Laki-laki _blonde_ itu menatap lembut ke dalam sepasang violet di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Jack sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Sebuah ajakan dansa ia sampaikan pada Alice yang tampak terpaku. Walau ragu-ragu, tangan Alice menerima uluran tangan Jack.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu, Nona Alice," ujar Jack lembut sembari menegakkan punggungnya.

Laki-laki blonde tersebut meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Alice, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Alice yang halus. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Alice menyampirkan tangan kirinya di bahu laki-laki di hadapannya. Dengan mengikuti melodi dansa dari _hall_ yang terdengar sampai ke balkon, mereka berdua mulai berdansa. Melangkahkan kaki bersama sesuai irama. Saling menatap lembut satu sama lain di bawah cahaya keperakan sang rembulan.

"Sebenarnya aku belum mahir berdansa. Tetapi entah mengapa, saat ini aku berdansa dengan lancar," ujar Alice pelan.

"Itu karena sihir yang kumiliki," jawab Jack santai. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Alice.

"Ah bohong," ujar Alice datar. Ia menatap ke dalam iris _emerald_ Jack dan teringat sesuatu.

"Entah mengapa, aku seperti tidak menjadi diriku sendiri saat bersamamu, Jack. Apa ini sihirmu juga?" ujar Alice dengan sedikit nada mengejek di akhir kalimat. Laki-laki di depannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan suatu kata.

"Ijinkan aku bersamamu lebih lama malam ini, Alice."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit bertambah kelam. Angin yang meniup dedaunan bertambah kencang dan dingin. Sang rembulan dengan cahaya keperakannya tampak begitu terang di angkasa. Alunan musik dari hall sebuah mansion tetap terdengar, mengalun dengan indah. Hanya saja, alunan tersebut terdengar bertambah pelan. Di sebuah balkon, dua insan manusia masih terbuai oleh dansa mereka. Dengan langkah yang pelan, mereka melangkahkan kakinya bersama. Sang gadis tampak begitu damai dalam pelukan laki-laki _blonde_ itu.

"Hei Alice, sebentar lagi tengah malam," ujar Jack lembut sambil memperhatikan gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang. Sebentar lagi tengah malam," ujar Jack lagi, tetap dalam nada yang begitu lembut.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersadar. Iris violetnya terbelalak. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jack dan menoleh ke belakang. Sepasang violet itu melihat ke bagian dalam mansion, menembus pintu kaca. Ia dapat melihat sebuah jam antik cokelat yang begitu besar. Kedua jarumnya berada di sekitar angka sebelas dan dua belas yang tertulis dalam angka romawi. Gadis itu kembali menatap Jack.

"Jack, apa pestanya sudah selesai?" ujar Alice dengan nada misterius.

"Seharusnya begitu, dalam undangannya pesta selesai saat tengah malam. Dari balkon ini kau bisa melihat para undangan keluar dari mansion, Alice. Lihat sebelah sana," ujar Jack sambil menunjuk sebuah arah. Di bawah sana, para undangan satu-persatu keluar dari mansion menuju kereta kuda mereka. Kereta-kereta kuda mengantri di bawah sana, menjelma menjadi ular.

Iris violet Alice memperhatikannya dengan pandangan aneh. Sulit mendefinisikan arti pandangannya.

"Aku, um, ada urusan sebentar, Jack. Bagaimana kalau kau menungguku di pintu keluar? Aku pergi dulu," ujar Alice sambil bergegas pergi.

"Alice, tung–" Jack tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Gadis itu melesat dengan cepat. Jack bahkan tidak sempat menahan tangan Alice, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Laki-laki blonde itu menatap ke arah Alice pergi dengan tatapan datar.

"Glen, eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana begitu sunyi. Kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah taman, dimana seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menunggu dengan sabar. Ia melirik sekilas ke suatu arah. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Alyss," ujarnya dengan nada senang yang aneh.

"Aku sudah datang seperti permintaanmu. Apa maumu?" tanya gadis beriris violet itu sesampainya di hadapan laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki itu menatap Alice lalu tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Alyss," ujarnya dengan lembut.

DEG

Gadis beriris violet itu seperti menerima sebuah pukulan telak. Kedua tangannya memegang hulu dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kedua bola mata beriris violet terbelalak. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menahan sesuatu. Alice jatuh berlutut. Perlahan tetapi pasti, helai-helai rambut cokelat berubah menjadi putih. Semakin lama, warna putih salju mendominasi rambut panjangnya. Dan saat setiap helai rambut cokelat Alice berubah menjadi putih, bumi mulai bergetar hebat. Gambaran bangunan, pohon, tanah dan orang-orang mulai terdistorsi.

Di antara benda-benda yang terdistorsi, yang mulai terhapus dari dunia, dua insan manusia berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Alyss."

"Glen!"

**Detik Keempat : ****Dansa – End**

* * *

Arigato Gozaimasu #bow.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca. Terima kasih lagi bagi yang mau review juga. Ehem, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah ini saya akan sedikit berbacot ria :D yang tidak berkenan, silakan pulang. Jadi, ini adalah chapter pertama yang saya tulis setelah sekian lama berhibernasi karena _the-damned-unas-and-high-school-entrance-test_. Yaaaay, akhirnya selesai deh dua hal itu. Tapi, setelah masuk sma, malah sibuk -..- menyebalkan. Yak, daripada saya curcol terus, lanjut!

Review?


End file.
